Spongebob's nightmare/first stop
This is how Spongebob's nightmare goes in Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments. return to the SpongeRaiders as the train continues on Spongebob: yawns Uh, getting kindy tired. Squidward: Get some sleep. I'll take over for you. Spongebob: Takes, Squidy. gets up and Squidward hops in the driver's seat and takes over driving Blackie: (narratting) All through the night the train continued on, as Spongebob hopped into a hammick and fell into a deep slumber. And soon began to dream. Peter: He better dream about me. Blackie: Peter. Peter: Sorry. dream self then starts floating Spud: only Villains... Villains.... Villains... Beware. Beware. Spongebob's dream self comes into a blue backround as he lands on the ground Ernie: They're black Hacker: They're brown Stan Woozle: They're down. Grevious: They're in Delete: They're out Buzz: They're all about Frollo: They're far Randall: They're near Discord: They're gone Gaston:They're here Heff Heffalump: They're quick and slick Clayton: They're insincere Villains: Beware Beware Be a very wary guy then takes off running Villains: A Villain Is very confusil A Villain's very sly Sly Sly Sly They come in ones and twosles But if they so choozles Before your eyes Changlings: You'll see them multiply Ply Ply Ply Spongebob: AAAH!!! {Spongebob goes the other way as a huge robot chases him) Villains: They're extraordinary So better be wary Because they come In every shape and size Plankton: Size D10: Size Alameda Slim: Size Villains: If money's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up The thing you prize They're green They're blue They're pink They're white They're round They're square They're a terrible sight They tie themselves in horrible knots They come stripes or polka dots Beware Beware Be a very wary guy {Spongebob continues racing around as Hyenas march and Terminators fire their lasers] sees Battle droid and Stromtroopers Ripslinger flies in as Toothpick Head appears and cackles, causing him to race off Ratigan appears and then dances, soon after, the T-800 then limps into veiw and then leaves, as Kaa then slithers in with his eyes in hypnotic form the Indominus Rex, Carnotaurs, and Spino all come into the veiw and roar at Spongebob, making him flle in the opposite direction Then we see Megatron crush a bug, and then he fires his shotgun behind Spongebob, sending a shockwave in and making Spone fly aisde. Then Sailor John lights a stick of dynamite and throws it to the side. Then it explodes, sending dirt everywhere.] Villains: They're extraordinary So better be wary Because they come In every shape and size Plankton: Size D10: Size Alameda Slim: Size Villains: If money's what you covet You'll find that they love it Because they'll guzzle up The thing you prize Ernie: They're black Hacker: They're brown Stan Woozle: They're down. Grevious: They're in Delete: They're out Buzz: They're all about Frollo: They're far Randall: They're near Discord: They're gone Gaston:They're here Heff Heffalump: They're quick and slick Clayton: They're insincere Villains: Beware Beware Beware! Spongebob runs off a cliff and falls, then his dream self lands back into his real self, which wakes up Spongebob: up Aah! Patrick: Hey, Spongebob, what's up? Spongebob: Oh, hi Patrick. It's nothing, just a wacky dream. Where are we now? Blackie: We're just outside Lennerton, we're gonna be stopping at the station to refuel. SpongeBob: Okay. {soon the train pulls into the station] Spongebob: Let's hurry and get refueled, we don't have time to dally. Peter: screen Mabye you should. Brian: Peter! Peter: Sorry. they start putting more logs into the tender as the water tank is filled. Then a porter comes out Porter: Hey, there. Refueling your train? Spongebob: Yes, and then we're out of here. Porter: Alright, but if I were you, I'd go sooner. Spongebob: Huh? Why? Porter: The Crystal Express is due anytime soon. You'll need the time to pull into the siding just a few yards from here, and let the express by. Spongebob: Okay. everyone else You heard him! Let's hurry and get the train ready! as they do, a misterious figure approaches the train Spud: What's that? Rocko: what? Spud: I thought I saw someone. Austin: Must've been an animal of some kind. figure then goes in between the tender and the flatcar and then does something, then flees Walden: What in the world? Spud: Did you see something too? Waldan: Yeah, it went that way. Mrs. Calloway: Never mind that, let's just finish up and get going! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Nightmare scenes Category:Transcripts